onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Kyuubikibakaizokudan
Welcome Kyuubikibakaizokudan Tori Tori no Mi: Model Phoenix The name of Marco's devil fruit is unconfirmed. This is why we do not have an article on it currently. Until we hear the name of it from an official source, we CANNOT have an article on it. The title of that article would be speculation, which we do not allow on this Wikia. Please do not add the page again. 23:40, September 7, 2012 (UTC) re:Vergo and Vivi Because her name is Vivi. And "Vergo" is spelled out in English the chapter following his debut. 00:03, September 3, 2016 (UTC) That's how Japanese pronounces it. 06:17, September 12, 2016 (UTC) re:Sanji No, Cracker just referred him as such. He has not been officially named as such, since he was disowned and he threw away the name. Like Ace and Franky did. 09:16, October 17, 2016 (UTC) Vinsmoke Family The Vinsmokes are killers, not assassins. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 01:37, December 6, 2016 (UTC) Dude, you've been warned about this multiple times. Continue edit warring and you may face a block. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 02:32, December 8, 2016 (UTC) How long will I be banned for? Pekoms said the Vinsmoke Family is a family of assassins. For a week. Don't trust Mangastream on everything, his statement is better translated that they are a family of killers. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 15:59, December 9, 2016 (UTC) What's the difference, the siblings other than Sanji have been highly trained to kill people. --Kyuubikibakaizokudan (talk) 09:03, December 10, 2016 (UTC) Image Guidelines Hey there! Sorry, we don't mean to scare you, but you are not allowed to upload any of the following: *Fanart of any kind. *Pictures not related to One Piece. *Duplicate images. *Videos of any kind, including videos from Youtube or similar sites. *.jpg, .JPG, or .JPEG image formats. .png is the preferred format. *Images with no source provided. *Images with no licensing or images without proper licensing. *Images that have not been categorized or images without proper categories (Including categories for the source, such as Category:Chapter Images or Category:Episode Images). *Images with poor file names that do not reflect the content of the picture. Random numbers and letters should not be used in file names. *Scanlation or translated images with English text. *Images that are not used for an article on this wiki (user pages and blogs are not considered articles). *Any images that violate any of the additional rules listed in the complete Image Guidelines. For tips on how to upload a picture for the wiki correctly, check out this step-by-step instruction. If you want to use pictures in your profile or blogs please use those that are already on the wiki or upload your images on another site (like Photobucket, Imageshack, etc. Check out this blog for more information). Please read the Image Guidelines before uploading any more images to the wiki. If you have any questions about these rules, don't hesitate to ask . Thank you. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 02:25, January 11, 2017 (UTC) Re:Impel Down Leave it be for now since we don't know what happened to the fleet after Jack's attack. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 15:14, January 14, 2017 (UTC) Fair enough --Kyuubikibakaizokudan (talk) 20:44, January 14, 2017 (UTC) Categories Stop adding wrong categories. Zoro is a swordsman, not a martial artist. 17:23, January 17, 2017 (UTC) Don't you remember how he used his fists against Sanji in the Davy Back Fight? --Kyuubikibakaizokudan (talk) 07:13, January 18, 2017 (UTC) Categories, again The Donquixote pirates are already in the Donquixote Pirates page, which is in underworld. Stop adding them individually. 16:08, January 28, 2017 (UTC) Former Pirates Don't add the Former Pirates category to pirates that were captured, since the category explicitly states "Characters who used to be pirates but ceased to be for any reason outside of death or capture." Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 11:46, January 30, 2017 (UTC)